Saturday in the Park
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: Second place winner of cuz-snarry's-awesome's Romantic Gestures Challenge. A fluffy little younger draco/hermione tale.


**Written for cuz-snarry's-awesome's 'Romantic Gestures Challenge' I put an unexpected spin on it I think, but I really like the way this turned out, I think it's adorable, if I do say so myself. **

**My couple was Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, and my gesture was a handmade gift from the heart. **

**I do not own anything that you recognize, just the nanny and the plot :)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a pompous little brat, at least that's what his nanny always told him. She also said he was to never ever tell his father she has said that, or she would be very upset with him. Draco loved his nanny dearly, she was his best friend and playmate, so he swore to himself that he would never ever betray her secret. Besides, he didn't even know what a pompous brat was. He knew a lot more words than most five year old boys, not that he knew very many of them, but he just couldn't think of what pompous meant. He knew that brat was something like child, and he felt rather affronted, being called a child. He was almost six for goodness sakes! But he knew that his nanny meant well, so he didn't let it bother him.

He spent a large part of every day with his nanny, sometimes they would play in the gardens, and sometimes they would play in his toy room. But on Saturdays, if he had been very good all week, he and his nanny would go to the park and feed the ducks. Draco's father didn't like it when they did this, he thought it was belittling to feed ducks, after all, servants are paid to feed animals. But his mother insisted that Draco be taken away from the Manor every once in a while, so that she and his father could have play time without being interrupted. Draco thought it was very rude of his parents to never invite him to their playtime, after all, they were always allowed to play with him, not that they ever cared to. Draco never complained however, because Saturday always meant that he would get to play with other children. He sometimes had play dates with some of the children of his parents friends, like Theodore Nott. But Draco had never really cared for Theo, he didn't listen to Draco, and the little blonde haired boy just could not understand why. Gregory and Vinny always listened to Draco, and Draco's father said that's the way things were supposed to happen, because Draco was a Malfoy and Gregory and Vinny were not. Draco accepted this readily, because after all, he was smarter than your average five year old, and therefore Gregory and Vinny were better off listening to him, right? Theo however always challenged what Draco said, and he was not happy about that, therefore he didn't like the other boy. Besides, Theo was very ugly, and he had funny looking teeth.

Saturdays were most definitely Draco's favorite however, even if some of the children he played with were common Muggles. Draco knew that he was better than them, but he had no body else to play with, so he did as his nanny said and pretended that the other children were just as important as he was. Besides, those other children didn't need to have magic to play hide and seek with him, and that was his favorite game. He was also very good not to show them any of his magic, because that might upset them. He had one friend in particular that he had a lot of fun with. She wasn't stupid like most of the Muggle children were, even if she had funny hair. She was at the park every Saturday, and Draco liked to think of her as his very best friend. She was pretty too, he liked her funny hair, it reminded him of the hair that his horses had. Except for hers was probably curlier. She told him to call her Mia, because that's what all of the other children called her in her school. She said that her real name was very long and hard to pronounce, and that she wished her parents had given her an easier name, because the other children never called her by the right name. Draco was sure that he could say her name right, but he decided he liked the way that Mia sounded, so he left it at that.

Draco had played with Mia every Saturday for a very long time, sometimes they would play a game, and sometimes they would read a book together. Usually the other children would ask them why they were reading a book when they could be playing, but Mia liked to read, and Draco liked to sit with Mia, so that's what they did. Sometimes Draco thought that maybe Mia was keeping the same secret that he was, and maybe she was a witch after all. She most definitely seemed more important than a Muggle, but he knew he couldn't ask her without risking upsetting her. Draco really did believe she was a witch however, but he had never heard of her surname, so he couldn't be sure. He had devised a plan to find out though.

So Saturday morning, before getting ready to go to the park, Draco sat down at his drawing table in his playroom and carefully conducted a masterpiece. He drew a castle, and a lake beside it. He didn't know what Hogwarts looked like, but he knew it was a castle with a lake. He drew a pretty blue sky behind it and he drew many magical creatures on the grounds. There was a fairy and a unicorn. He knew that girls liked those. When he was out of space he smiled at his work and wrote 'To Mia, Love Drake' very neatly in the bottom corner. He then folded up his masterpiece and put it in his pocket before going to find his nanny.

When Draco and his nanny arrived at the park, he was happy to see that Mia was already there, so he left his nanny under the tree that she liked to sit at and ran straight for his friend. Mia smiled at him from where she was sitting on the grass and put her story book down.

"Hi Drake." She said shyly. "I was wondering when you would be here."

"It's just now eleven Mia! Am I very late?" He asked, thinking his nanny must not have been paying attention to the time. He always stressed to her that it was very very important they arrive promptly at eleven.

"Oh no, I was early today I think, my parents were anxious to take their walk today. Would you like to feed the ducks with me again?" She asked with a smile. Draco said that he would very much like to feed the ducks, and he ran to his nanny to ask her to give him some bread. They always brought a snack for the park and he knew she would have some.

"Will this be enough?" He asked Mia when he returned with his treasure. She inspected it thoroughly before agreeing that it would be enough for the ducks today. He then gave her his hand to help her up and they made their way to the pond together. They sat in the grass and broke up the loaf of bread to throw into the water.

"I made you something Mia." Draco admitted shyly after a few moments. "I hope that you like it." He told her sincerely, before pulling her picture from his pocket. Mia smiled and unfolded the picture to look at it. Draco knew that it was now time to put his plan into action, and so while she was inspecting his picture, he concentrated very very hard on the pretty blue sky. After a few moments, a change came over his drawing and the blue sky became much brighter and began to sparkle, almost as if glitter had been put on it. Mia gasped.

"Oh my goodness Drake! It's so pretty! What kind of crayons did you use? It looks almost like magic!" She exclaimed, her eyes dancing. Draco frowned.

"It is very pretty isn't it?" He asked glumly. He had expected her to accuse him of being a wizard, but no such luck. He decided to try again. "Do you believe in magic Mia?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't want his nanny getting mad at him.

"Oh I don't know Drake." She smiled. "I wish magic were real, that would be utterly wonderful, wouldn't it?" She asked. "If things like unicorns and fairies really existed. Wouldn't it be wonderful to play with magically creatures like them?" She asked. Draco made a face.

"Fairies are mean from what I hear." He told her honestly. "And unicorns will only let witches touch them." He explained. Mia smiled, obviously amused with his imagination.

"That's a shame," she told him "I would like to touch a unicorn."

"You could be a witch." He told her with a grin, perhaps she was a witch, and just didn't know it. Mia made an ugly face.

"Ew Drake, take that back! I don't want to be a witch, they're mean and ugly." She exclaimed. Draco was taken aback.

"Who told you that? There are some very pretty witches!" He exclaimed. His mother was very pretty after all. Mia laughed.

"Okay Drake, if you say so." She smiled. Then she turned her head to somebody calling her name behind them and sighed. "I suppose I have to go now Drake, but I'll see you next Saturday." She sighed. "Here's your picture back."

Draco shook his head, he didn't want his picture back, it was a present after all. He wanted Mia to keep a present from him, it made him happy, he felt special.

"No Mia, it was a gift." He told her, making her smile. She thanked him and put it between the pages of her book before they both stood up.

"Well thank you Drake, I'll see you next week." She told him, giving him a hug. Draco blushed and told her it was nothing.

"Maybe magic is real." He told her smiling. He could swear she was a witch, but he assumed he would have to wait a few years to see if she went to Hogwarts with him.

"Hermione! I said it's time to go!" A dark haired woman called again. Mia smiled and told him goodbye before running to her mother. Draco sighed and looked after her waving, he wished she was a witch. He wished she knew she was a witch, because all he had learned today proved that even if she was magical, like he suspected, she must be a muggle-born. His father said he wasn't to be friends with muggle-borns when he went to Hogwarts, and that sucked.


End file.
